Checking the gun
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Running away with their only proof, Judy and Nick are chased through the Nature and Science museum by the mastermind behind the predators' attacks. The villain has planned a lethal fate for Judy, from the hands of her own friend. But the duo has still a hope to escape, as long as their last plan works... Judy/Nick Rated M
**I'm writing another Zootopia fanfiction, I planned three chapters but I'm lazy so it'll take years. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this one, tell me with a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Nick was running as fast as he could. Carrying both the gun briefcase and a wounded Judy, sweat was starting to appear on his furred forehead. After a good start his pace started to weaken, worrying Judy, but she kept it for herself. He would refuse to let her behind anyway, like a minute before when he had decided to carry her injured body. Even if Judy had put on her old uniform, counting on its reinforced material to protect her for their meeting with the 'unfriendly' Doug, she had managed to badly slash her leg on a displayed tusk. She had ordered Nick to flee alone, but he was way too much of a loyal friend to seriously consider this idea. So now they were running -well, Nick was- and their plan was simply to rush to the exit as fast as they could, hoping to get there first. The museum was currently empty and dark, the only light guiding them coming from the big glass entry. An increase in brightness indicated to Judy that they were leaving the first hall, where Bellweather and her henchmen were looking for them. Judy heard Nick release a relieved breath but she suddenly caught sight of a dark figure running toward them. "Nick, watch out!" she screamed, but it was too late: Doug, the biggest of the three rams, collided against them violently. Under the impact Nick and Judy were thrown backwards, and the fox lost his grip on the briefcase. There was a display pit right behind them and the duo fell three meters down on a hard ground, bruising and cutting their skin as they rolled in the dirt.

Bellweather appeared at the top of the pit, jubilating. She had the gun briefcase with her. She explained the details of her plan, but Judy barely listened to her mad speech. That sheep had definitely crossed the line of insanity: She wanted to get rid of the entire predator population! Judy and Nick got back on their feet, rubbing their aching contusions. "So what are you gonna do? Kill me?" asked Judy with a challenging tone. Bellweather laughed evilly. "Of course not! He will." _She checked the gun._ Judy's muscles froze. Nick lost his smile. "Well, what do we have here? A little gift from the family farm? How cute of you, thanks! Why don't you let me pay back, with my own work!" Judy heard Nick swear for the first time since she met him, but it was justified: She didn't have a plan either; the blueberry had been their last resort. Bellweather loaded the bullet chamber with a real Nighthowler ball, coming directly from Doug's pocket. In a single move she cocked the gun and shot Nick right in the neck, before he could even try to dodge.

"Nick!" Judy ran to him as he fell on all fours, breathing with difficulty. He was trying to remove the blue liquid from his neck, but it was too late. His body was regularly shaken by violent spasms and they were coming closer. In a few seconds, he would turn into a savage predator. "I'm sorry, Judy" He managed to say between two irregular breathings. "Hide!" He screamed before pushing her away. He ran on all fours, his clothes emitting tearing noises in protest, until he reached the opposed side of the pit where Bellweather was standing. Nick jumped in the air in a way he shouldn't have been able to. _He had turned._ In a fraction of a second he was on Bellweather, who had thought to be out of his reach. As she stood frozen in terror, Nick's jaws closed on her neck. The now feral fox shook his head with extreme violence, lifting Bellweather from the ground and transmitting the movements to her body. Her scream stopped brutally, replaced by the cracking sound of her spine breaking in multiples spaces.

Everything had happened in an instant, but for Judy it had been like the images were slowed down. The three ram thugs started to flee in a disordered manner, each running for his own life, and made Judy snap from her second state. "Run!" She ordered herself internally, but she was surrounded by a vertical wall with nothing to climb on. She gathered her courage and tried to jump, but her leg failed her as soon as she put weight on it and she stumbled with a muffled cry of pain. She heard Nick become silent. She slowly turned her head toward him, and discovered his bright yellow eyes pointed straight into hers. Nick's two front legs were on top of Bellweather's body, from where a puddle of blood was spreading slowly. Only his tie remained on him, all the rest of his clothes had been torn into rags lying around him. Nick growled loudly and it echoed across the museum halls, turning the sound into a low-pitched rattle. Judy was terrified. The only part of her body still able to move was her nose, and it was trembling uncontrollably. The feral fox bolted toward her, his paws slipping in the fresh blood. Judy frenetically crawled backward, but her back met the wall. Nick jumped across half the pit and kept running straight at her after landing. Once close he leaped again, aiming this time to land directly on her. Judy watched him, teeth bared and filled with unreasoned hate, and she closed her eyes. Nick's weight pinned her to the ground, but his attack never came.

Judy finally breathed again, unable to hold any longer. She opened her eyes hesitantly. Nick's face couldn't be closer to hers without touching. He had aligned his eyes with hers and was staring intensely. Judy wondered why he stopped. Did he recognize her? Could he in this state? She did not dare to say anything. Nick started sniffing around her face, making her shiver from the shorts contacts between their furs. He then went sniffing her neck and Judy had to contract all her muscles to not laugh from the tickling. Then he sniffed her belly. Judy instinctively raised her arms, but she had barely moved that Nick growled aggressively and went back face-to-face with her. She swallowed with difficulty and lowered her arms back to the ground, her nose trembling with fear from an ancient time. Nick observed her movements and lost his anger as fast as it came. He gave her an enthusiast lick on the face. "Eek!" Judy squeaked, startling the fox.

The sound made Nick look at her with some kind of primal curiosity, but it was not comparable with his normal state. He lowered his head back. Judy tensed her stomach when the fox bit gently on her uniform shirt. He pulled a bit on it, un-tucking it from under her belt, and then lifted it up until her chest armor blocked more uncovering. "Nick!" She murmured in protestation, but the fox lapped the exposed fur and her giggle replaced any other offended words. His flat tongue was irresistibly tickling the skin close to her belly button and she started to laugh uncontrollably. She tried to turn on her side but Nick placed his paws on her shoulders and trapped her. "Nick!" She complained again, but he didn't care and instead he took Judy's belt buckle in his mouth. "What are you-" She didn't have the time to finish her question that Nick lifted her lower body by the grip of his mouth. Judy let out a cry of fear and tried to struggle but her shoulders were still firmly pinned to the ground. The forces tore the polymer fibers and her belt snapped, Nick spitting out the buckle from his mouth.

"Nick, listen to my voice! You stop this right now!" But the feral fox was not reasoned. Judy had to do something if she wanted to prevent him from destroying anymore of her clothes. She took a determined breath and grabbed Nick's lower jaw with his hands, his sharp teeth stinging her palms. Nick looked angry and her nose started shivering again, but she held firm. He closed his upper jaw and teeth were now surrounding both sides of Judy's hands. Her idea was not turning good. "Alright, I'm sorry Nick. Could you not bite me, please?" She hopped her gentle tone would convince him. She had to escape, but how? Nick answered partially to the question by releasing her hands, seeing that she wasn't trying to struggle anymore. Judy released a relieved sigh, but she stopped midway because Nick suddenly grabbed her unbelted trousers with his front paws. He pulled on it hard and her uniform pants lowered instantly. The trousers stayed stuck at her knees, but it was enough to reveal her embarrassing underwear: She was wearing male boxer briefs. It was a weird choice she had made back at the start of the police academy and she had never felt the need to change, at least not until then.

Judy couldn't resist feeling ashamed even if she knew that no sane person was actually watching. She whispered a weak 'No!' but was too embarrassed to react more vigorously. For her it was still Nick who was staring! The sly fox profited from her few seconds of lost confidence and his muzzle went right between her legs. "Nick! Stop!" She pleaded energetically this time, realizing the fox's actions. She raised her arms to defend herself but at this moment Nick took a deep lick right on her entrance, only covered with the thin boxer fabric. "Ah!" She yelped, losing her ability to breathe. The feral animal repeated his assaults, his tongue sliding on the underwear and darkening it with saliva. Judy managed to breathe in again, but it was only to moan loudly. The boxer mater offered no resistance, and she was felling every sensation like it wasn't here. No, she couldn't let him do that! Judy gripped on Nick's ears and pulled hard on it. The fox whined in pain and immediately retreated. Judy saw him squinting eyes angrily. He went for a real bite this time, so quickly than Judy couldn't protect her face. She felt sharp teeth pierce trough her ear and she screamed both from fear and from the stinging pain.

She tensed all her muscles in defense, but no other bite came. She had almost called for help, but who would have responded anyway? Nick was watching her with mistrust, waiting to see if she would attack again. She could feel his breath land on her face with each contraction of his chest. Looking satisfied, he lowered his head back. Judy let him do, holding her bloodied ear and not wanting to raise his fury again. She would just hold, wouldn't she? Nick resumed his fast licks on her thinly covered entrance and she contracted her muscles to try to resist to the stimulation. Unfortunately for her, her body betrayed her very quickly. Her feminine lubricant joined the fox's saliva and it seemed to make Nick even more daring. Judy felt the fox's tongue push in her boxer and insert inside her. She moaned and her body reacted like it was accustomed to, unless this time it wasn't her own fingers. Waves of pleasures rushed through her abdomen as Nick kept lapping at the wetness source, even if his tongue couldn't insert very far due to the boxer briefs.

The treatment kept going and Judy was losing the battle, her moans coming more and more often. "I can't" said Judy finally. She had to give up, her mind only focused on wanting more pleasure. She carefully approached her hands from her lower body until her underwear was in reach, and then she pulled them down completely. Nick immediately slipped his tongue freely inside her. She yelped from pleasure and raised her hips, wanting to get more. The fox did and she couldn't stop herself from closing her fists on the fur of his head, but he kept going this time. He increased the speed of his tongue penetrations and Judy felt her pleasure build close to her limit. Suddenly Nick went so deep that his teeth rested on her skin, her whole crotch in between his jaws. Judy's body twitched violently under the muscle insertion and she orgasmed with a long scream. But Nick wasn't done yet; his tongue kept shifting position again and again, obtaining more moans and fluids from the female bunny. At this point Judy would have been too exhausted to keep fingering herself, but this time it was an irresponsive feral fox playing with her. Nick kept ramming his canine tongue against every surface of her insides, making her body shake with uncontrollable spasms. Her moanings were almost constant, only interrupted by her body jerking upward and releasing a new surge of fluids. She was still gripping Nick's head and her hands were making him follow her sudden movements, reinforcing the pleasure incredibly.

Judy couldn't have counted the number of times she reached pure bliss. Finally, Nick stopped moving his tongue, getting a sigh of relief from Judy. He removed it slowly, making her shiver one more time as it left a trail of viscous liquid on her thigh. Nick seemed to lose interest and turned around, exploring the rest of the pit from one fake bush to another. Judy had stayed lying on the ground, with a dizzy mind and a numb body. Her spread legs were displaying her open entrance for anyone to see, but she couldn't care less in her state. She watched Nick return and lie down close to her. "Nick, was this something you wanted to do?" She wasn't hoping for an answer, it was more a question to herself. "Maybe you didn't dare to tell me. Or maybe it's simply not you. Should I take a guess?" Nick was happily wagging his tail, listening to her words without the ability to understand them. "I'm sorry, I wasn't ready. I thought we had more time you know? Nick, I …" She heard multiples footstep resonating trough the museum halls. Certainly the cops called by Bellweather. Judy swore. They were going to discover what Nick had done. She had to protect him! She rose from the ground, unable to put weight on her wounded leg without grinding teeth from the pain. Quickly she lifted both her boxer and pants back up, then straightened her shirt and tied her torn belt around her waist, hopping it would hold long enough.

The steps had grown closer. Nick heard them too, and started growling. She had only seconds left to take actions. She limped toward a small pond of water used to stage a natural habitat in the pit. Her legs were trembling due to her heated thighs rubbing together, so she bit her lips and calmed herself by breathing trough her nose. She immersed her entire lower body in the cold water, hiding the wet spot of her uniform by completely soaking it. Nick had followed her, not understanding why she had voluntarily stepped in water. "I'm going to have to save you, Nick. Sorry for that." She uncapped her anti-fox spray, closed her eyes and sprayed the white mist right into the fox's eyes. Nick yelped horribly and started to run away, making Judy's hearth sink. A few drops had reached her left hand and it was burning her like fire, even after she tried to wash it off. She heard people getting close to the pit.

"Over here!" She screamed the loudest she could. "Judy?" She recognized chief Bogo's voice. It was the first time she heard him use her first name alone. He had probably thought the worse after what Bellweather had reported on the phone. The buffalo jumped in the pit without hesitation. In a second he accessed the situation with his experienced look. Nick was rolling on the ground, clawing at his own face and whining in pain. Bogo rushed toward him while unholstering his dart gun, and shot him twice in the flank at point-blank range. The fox tried to attack him, but the tranquilizer had already paralyzed his hind legs and he didn't have the reach. Nick lost control of his front legs too and he collapsed on the ground, soon to be in an artificial sleep. Bogo ran back to Judy. "Officer Hopps? Are you alright?

-Injured leg, sir, and there's three suspects fleeing on foot. Also I fell into this stupid water, although that may not be a priority. How's Nick?

-Don't worry Hopps, you got him good but with the tranquilizer he won't feel the spray anymore. And we already have your three rams in custody; we ran into them at the door. Let's take care of you first." His voice was back to his assured tone and Judy felt a bit better. He lifted her out of the water and took her small bunny body in his oversized arms. Judy saw two other officers attaching a muzzle on Nick's face. He wouldn't have liked that, she thought. Someone had brought a ladder and Bogo climbed it with one hand, still holding Judy carefully. With the help of two EMT moose he installed her on a patient cart. "Get her to the ambulance and wait for me there. Judy, I'll be back in a minute. You'll hold?

-Don't worry chief, I'm tough. Do what you have to do and I'll see you after.

-Alright Hopps. I'm glad you're not … I'm glad that you're with us." Bogo ran back toward a group of officers.

While the medics rolled her away from the pit Judy took a look at Bellweather's body. Some officer had covered her with his vest but the blood pool was still visible, emphasizing the violence of her death. Nick had saved Judy's life and she was going do whatever she needed to return the favor. Bellweather was the only responsible for her own death and Judy counted on her explanations to resolve that matter, but there was still the Nighthowler problem. Judy did trust Zootopia's scientists to create a remedy, now that she had discovered the source of the poison, but how long would it take? Her thoughts were interrupted by the emergency physician who started a checklist. Once they had inspected her injuries the two moose assured her that she would be fine. One disinfected and bandaged her ear, while the other injected a local anesthetic in her leg and prepared it to get stitched. Thankfully the drug did wonder and Judy didn't felt anything from the procedure. Finally they covered her with a heating blanket and gave her a painkiller pill. Even if her clothes were still wet, Judy felt immensely better than a few minutes before. She would have accepted to go in pursuit in a heartbeat, but the medics forbade her any physical exercise for forty-eight hours to let her leg cicatrize properly.

After around twenty minutes, Bogo came back. "Judy, I'm going to need some serious explanations. I've got a dead representative of the city and a fox turned feral, for this I can add one and one together. But I've also got three suspects disguised as cops, I see you wearing your uniform too, and there's that paintball gun over there. What in the world happened here?" Judy started by apologizing for the uniform. Bogo knew she wasn't trying to impersonate a police officer, but since she had renounced to her badge it was actually illegal for her to wear it in a public space. She followed with the Nighthowler story from her parent's farm, proud and happy to announce they finally had the explanation for the predators' madness. But she lost her joy when she had to explain the events leading to Bellweather's death. Judy trusted Bogo to handle the situation from now on; however she kept for herself Nick's behavior in the pit. What would have she said anyway? That Nick had got 'playful' and that she would rate five stars the oral job from a feral animal? Probably not a good idea.

She interrupted Bogo who was taking notes, probably planning a press conference to inform the public. "What's going to happen now? I mean, to Nick? It wasn't his fault!

\- Indeed, he won't be held responsible. There's already a legal status for the affected predators like him. And if what you say is true, and I know I can trust you Hopps, I'm sure the number one priority of every single biochemist in Zootopia will be to find a cure. They're generally a bit too nerdy for my taste but I've relied on them more than once and they always worked fast. Now I'm sorry Hopps, I wanted to escort you home but with all you've told me I have still a lot more work to do … But we're going to fix this mess, don't worry. I knew you were a good cop, Hopps. So you get a good night of rest, because tomorrow I'm gonna need a cop like you to make this world a little bit better. You think you'll be up to the task?

\- You can count on me, chief!" Judy wished a good night to Bogo and she told the medics that they could carry her away. He probably won't sleep a lot, she thought. Bogo watched her get loaded in the ambulance, and just before the doors closed he thrown a shiny object that Judy caught instinctively. 'You'll need this, officer Hopps!" he said from behind the closed doors. Judy looked at her ZPD badge. Did Bogo always kept it on him? She felt her hearth warm up and almost started to cry. "So emotional" she heard Nick say in her head. "Just wait you're back to normal and I'll get you!" she responded in her imagination.

The EMTs brought her to her old apartment. She had gotten it back with a simple phone call earlier in the day, when she needed a place to drop her things while she looked for Nick. Apparently, nobody appreciated the charm of the place apart from her. The moose medics gave her a whole lot of supplies: a pair of crutches to move around, plastic socks to protect her bandage while showering, and a bunch of antibiotics to take daily. They set up an appointment at the hospital the next day to check on the healing process, and then they were gone. Judy waited for a second, making sure they hadn't forgot anything. "Finally" she thought. She was exhausted and just wanted to be left alone to unwind from the stressful events.

She still took the time to send a text message to her parents since they had the tendency to get worried easily. She undressed lying or her bed to avoid falling down and thrown her clothes in a messy pile, too tired to properly take care of them at the moment. She used a plastic sock for both her leg and her ear and sat in the shower, letting the hot water rain on her back. The events of the day ran through her head again. Poor Nick … Judy didn't know how she would tell him about Bellweather. She knew he would try to hide how deep it would affect him. And what about what he did to her? Judy blushed madly at the idea of having this discussion with Nick. He would never have killed anyone … so he wouldn't have wanted to do this to her? Judy preferred to force herself to stop thinking about this question, otherwise she would never sleep. She got out of the shower with the help of her crutches and chose her softest and coziest pajamas. She had to spend a minute setting up her uniform on a coat hanger, since she would surely need it for a press conference the next day. Finally done for the day, she crashed on her bed, wrapped herself in her blanket and fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
